Grief of a Gerudo
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: Gannondorf the King of Evil waits for the reborn hero to confront him. The wind makes him think back to the day that he first came to Hyrule, and the one thing that led him to fulfil his dark destiny. Based on the Wind Waker.


**Grief of a Gerudo, by Mr-Mikey**

This came to my head thinking about Gannondorf saying: "I... coveted that wind, I suppose." in Wind Waker, and I thought I'd use that to create a somewhat angst filled short about the King of Evil. Enjoy.

* * *

Ganondorf looked upon the sealed kingdom of Hyrule, his kingdom to be. It's fields bright as the first time he saw them. He felt the wind flow over his clothes and through his hair. By the Triforce, how he had missed the feeling. It was as if Farore herself was wrapping him in a gentle caress. It made him remember the first time he felt the winds of Hyrule blow upon him. They were comforting, invigorating, _and alive._ He couldn't believe that the wind was capable of creating so much life and well-being to the people of Hyrule. For Gannondorf, it was the most pleasurable thing he felt. But he craved for the feeling of the wind, and it became something like a drug. Euphoric, mind-numbing. Intoxicating. He soon became obsessed with it and made plans to obtain the Triforce and force his rule upon the world.

But his original plans had failed. He was only able to obtain the Triforce of Power, while the other two pieces were separated and passed onto the Hero of Time and the original princess of Hyrule, Zelda. But now he was free to bring about the re-birth of Hyrule, with him as its king. As he was destined to be. He would command the wind itself to blow through his hair like this every day. All he needed to do was to take the Triforce of Courage away from that kid, and make his wish to the goddesses.

'I have the princess in my grasp once more, but history is repeating itself.' Ganondorf thought sourly. 'The last time I had the princess captive I had expected to slay the Hero when he arrived. And then I would be free to rule Hyrule with an iron fist. But... he was stronger than expected. He defeated me and the sages and the princess sealed me away for a thousand years.' Ganondorf's hands trembled in suppressed hatred. But a new thought intruded upon him.

'Is this really worth the effort to become the ruler of Hyrule? To fight and struggle for so long, just to be called king?' Gannondorf thought. He was surprised that such a pathetic thought came to his mind. He tried suppressing it, but more thoughts came to him, like drops of water falling off of an icicle.

'But I shall become the most powerful person in the world! All shall be forced on their knee's and grovel before me. The world itself will move according to my wishes!'

'But my dark desires will corrupt and ruin this world, and the winds of Hyrule will eventually bring as much death and ruin as the Gerudo Desert brings daily. The utopia world of Hyrule that I desire will no longer exist.' Gannondorf shook his head, fighting what his logic was telling him.

'But that would mean I'd never fulfil my desires, even if the Goddesses give me Hyrule to rule for the rest of my life.' Gannondorf felt cheated. 'No matter what I do, I'll enjoy the pure breezes that I covet so much. He dropped to his knees in despair and looked to the skies, which were the oceans above.

"Damn you Goddesses, why must you curse my existence so?" Gannondorf cried out in frustration and anger. "Why must I endlessly endure death and ruin while the rest of the world get to live out their lives in joy and happiness!"

Gannondorf felt the Triforce of Courage enter his castle. That annoying kid was here. Soon the last piece of his plans would fall into place, and his plans for domination be completed. If he couldn't enjoy the gentle winds of Hyrule, then he would take control and make sure no-one would.

'I will twist the world and corrupt it so that everyone in the world above and below will despair as the air, land and sea turn against the people that once supported them.' Gannon thought as he went down into his chambers. The pleasure in the thoughts of cruelty and destruction drowned out that small voice of doubt, and regret. He never heard it again.


End file.
